<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Who Watches by mistyautumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991670">The One Who Watches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn'>mistyautumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blood+ (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets featuring Nathan Mahler. The first chapter is an index of fic to be found here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Index</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because this is such a tiny fandom, I dredged up things I wrote back in 2011 to post them here for posterity. As it turns out, Nathan was my favorite character to write. Hopefully these make someone happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#section0002"><strong>Silver Bells</strong></a> - A little Christmasy Nathan ficlet. Brief, graphic imagery alluded to.</p><p><a href="#section0003"><strong>Halfway Down the Stairs</strong></a> - Takes place during Episode 42. Solomon is given a chance to show where his allegiance lies.</p><p><a href="#section0004"><strong>Ebb</strong></a> - Set where episode 46 leaves off. Nathan says no chevalier could survive losing all that blood... Someone must have saved Solomon.</p><p><a href="#section0005"><strong>A Happy Ending (What Amshel Doesn't Know)</strong></a> - Set just before the finale opera. There are things that Amshel does not know.</p><p><a href="#section0006"><strong>The End</strong></a> - <em>Nathan gazed up at the opera house, beautifully illuminated by night. So deceptive.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Silver Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little Christmasy Nathan ficlet. Brief, graphic imagery alluded to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was full of lights that shut out the stars they mirrored times a thousand with their twinkling, winking, sheer abundance. Bells chimed and clanged while humans tried to navigate the crammed sidewalks.<br/><br/>"<em>It's Christmas time in the city...</em>" Nathan Mahler sang merrily to himself.<br/><br/>From up high where he was perched it was beautiful and enticing. <em>Shooting fish in a barrel--</em> wasn't that the saying? To slip into the bustle, take a lonely hand and disappear. Of course <em>he</em> had self-control. He could just imagine how Karl would be, blood spraying everywhere and human debris decorating the pavement the same red as Santa Claus' big, jolly coat. "<em>Ho, ho, ho...</em>" Then he chuckled. "Tastes like sugar plums." No, his brother was not particularly good with restraint; if he had one, he'd want them all. James, the wooden soldier boy, wouldn't even try. <em>Too risky</em>, and he hadn't a lick of spontaneity anyway. Nathan smirked and wondered if he could find a more garish Christmas sweater to give James than the one he had found last year. Amshel would have brushed the idea off too, all work and no play even during the holiday.<br/><br/>And what about Solomon? Nathan found himself smiling as he mused. An angel from on high by his looks, it would have been all too easy. He was more splendid than the Rockefeller tree and to a lonely somebody...<br/><br/>Rolling his shoulders, Nathan sighed wistfully. For his part he loved Christmas in New York. He only wished he could share the splendor of it with his queen.<br/><br/>Snow had started to fall, the tiny flakes carried on the chilly winter breeze.<br/><br/>"How perfect..." He murmured, rising. In the blink of an eye he was gone, the tune of "Silver Bells" carried away through the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Halfway Down the Stairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takes place during Episode 42. Solomon is given a chance to show where his allegiance lies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He lingers on the stairwell, caught between one lifetime and another. Diva and Saya; night and day. <br/><br/>“You’re so <em>quiet</em>, Solomon.” In the silence Nathan’s voice seems to blare from the phone, jerking Solomon back into reality.<br/><br/>“Saya-… Saya is there?”<br/><br/>“The whole bunch of them, actually, sneaking around all over the place.” The other man’s voice is light and casual; he could be commenting on how blue the sky is, maybe a song on the radio.<br/><br/>“As Amshel intended.” Solomon feels his throat tighten.<br/><br/>“Not for Saya really, but getting her out of the way would certainly be a feather in Amshel’s cap.” His conclusion sounds like an afterthought. <br/><br/>Solomon presses his lips together, and it’s a moment before he can find words. A question.<br/><br/>“Why are you telling me this, Nathan?”<br/><br/>“Well, Solomon, I wanted to give you <em>a chance</em>.” Still that casual tone, yet a quality that Solomon does not recognize has slipped into his brother’s voice too.<br/><br/>“I see…” His jaw works silently for a moment, then he manages a “Goodbye, Nathan.” before hanging up. <br/><br/>“A chance…”<br/><br/>There is a long way to travel and precious little time. He looks down the remaining few steps and moves. His choice is made before he reaches the landing.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Nathan’s surprise at Solomon’s arrival isn’t feigned, and it ends up getting him kicked through a trailer wall by Haji. Just as he’d lost faith…<br/><br/>“The hero arrives in the eleventh hour.” He murmurs to himself, then smiles.  “<em>Perfection</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ebb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set where episode 46 leaves off. Nathan says no chevalier could survive losing all that blood... Someone must have saved Solomon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dragging him around the back of the house and inside hadn’t been difficult, but rousing Solomon enough to get some blood into his system had given Nathan a bit more trouble. Settling on the comfortable sofa, he forced Solomon to sit upright, taking the other man’s face in his hands.<br/><br/>“Wake up.” Snappish and impatient, Nathan tapped Solomon on both cheeks. “<em>Hello</em>?” Alright, snappish and impatient and <em>worried</em>. <em>Idiot.</em> “Wake <em>up</em>, Solomon. What good are you to anyone if you’re <em>dead</em>?” His jaw tightened for a moment, but then he saw the barest flash of green; a burst of spring, a sign of <em>life</em>. “There you are.” His touch softened and he cupped each cheek, thumbs caressing softly, a small smile on his lips.<br/><br/>“Saya…” Solomon murmured in a tone that was weak and broken and all too familiar to Nathan though the echoes came from long ago.<br/><br/>“I know.” His hands slid away from the bloodied face and he snaked his arms around the other man, drawing him close. “Now shut up.” His voice lowered and grew serious. “Just drink.”<br/><br/>He felt the nose against his neck, the brush of lips, then the sting of teeth sinking in… <br/><br/>“Good.” He breathed and closed his eyes, feeling his energy ebb away. He relaxed, feeling fingers tangle slowly into the fabric of his shirt as the man in his arms grew warmer. “Isn’t that better?” He chuckled, but black spots where beginning to dance in the corners of his vision. He hated having to push Solomon away.</p><p><em>What good are you to anyone if you’re dead?</em><br/><br/>“Nathan…” Solomon’s voice was soft.<br/><br/>“Hush.” Blue eyes gazed into green, still hazy. “Time to rest now, don’t you think?” He smiled thinly, gathering himself. He didn’t hear James coming until it was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Happy Ending (What Amshel Doesn't Know)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set just before the finale opera. There are things that Amshel does not know. Hints at Nathan/Solomon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are a lot of things that Amshel does not know. For example, he doesn’t know Nathan’s actual age. He doesn’t know that Nathan has a second home in New York City either; an apartment with a view of a thousand lights by nighttime. He doesn’t know that Solomon is alive, if only because Nathan wouldn’t have missed round two of Saya vs. James for the whole world handed over in a gift basket... <br/><br/>Nathan smirks to himself, examining Solomon’s wounds again.<br/><br/>For all his bravado over getting things done, Amshel doesn’t like to get his hands dirty. Nathan, on the other hand, really doesn’t mind. Tearing crystallizing flesh out of Solomon hadn’t been too difficult. Amshel takes things for granted too… if he hadn’t left his brother to die alone as some sort of punishing symbolism; Solomon might not be healing slowly in this apartment with a view of a thousand lights by nighttime.<br/><br/>Amshel is a stone, but there are cracks. Nathan can see them. He sees everything. Really, he can’t help but to laugh as he smooths Solomon’s fair hair before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. <br/><br/>“You <em>are</em> healing very nicely, you know.” He stands and stretches with an exaggerated yawn. “I’ll see to it you don’t crack up like James either... Now,” He looks at his wrist where there is no watch. “Would you look at the time!”<br/><br/>Turning back to Solomon, Nathan puts his hands on his hips and simply gazes at the other man for several long moments.<br/><br/>“I have an opera to attend.” Tearing his eyes away, he walks to the window and looks out into the twilight. “It’s a tragic story…” He murmurs, then looks back over his shoulder. “But I’m confident there will be a happy ending.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nathan gazed up at the opera house, beautifully illuminated by night. So deceptive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Be not afeard / The isle is full of noises" comes from Shakespeare's <i>The Tempest</i>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathan gazed up at the opera house, beautifully illuminated by night. <em>So deceptive.</em> For a moment all seemed silent, but only that moment, before sound seemed to rush back into the world. Rain was falling and he could hear the rumble of cars beyond the ambient sound of the fountain. <br/><br/>An electric shiver ran up his spine that had nothing to do with the cold rain that soaked him through. He rounded the fountain, gazing out at the sleepless city, ears catching on the roars of the chiropterans who raised their heads up towards the sky with great, bellowing howls.<br/><br/>“Be not afeard...” The chevalier murmured to no one in particular. “The isle is full of noises…”<br/><br/>He could hear the bombers coming too, that would reduce it all to ash and rubble.<br/><br/><em>They should hurry.</em> <br/><br/>In the blink of a human eye and a flash of blue that might have been a trick of the city lights, he was gone, leaping up to the rooftops with wind whipping back the curls of his hair. He winced, his insides still feeling somewhat jostled… being cleanly sliced in two could do that. His part was complete, though the ending was bittersweet. Sighing a soft <em>Diva</em>, he knew that they would both finally have peace. There was no other way, but <em>how</em> they had both <em>shined</em>...<br/><br/>Resting his cheek on his hand he watched and felt a brief hesitance. The bombers were getting close and he hoped he had not misplaced his faith in the humans and in Saya’s Haji. Amshel’s appearance had been unexpected, true, but certainly they could handle it…?<br/><br/>Escaping figures… too few of them. His back straightened as his eyes found Saya… <em>he</em> wasn’t with her. <br/><br/>“One last tragedy.” He sighed and looked away from the eruption of flames that burst forth to the thunderous tune of explosions… He stayed until only embers burned, then swept down into the wreckage, a shadow; smoke.<br/><br/>Carefully picking his way over the rock and ruin, he stopped and knelt to touch scorched but sticky blood. His palm pressed to the cooling debris and his eyes grew luminous in the darkness. He could <em>just</em> feel...<br/><br/>“Hello, handsome…” He couldn’t help but to grin. “So nice to see you again… well… sort of.” He smirked, rising again and looking up towards the clouds that continued to pour down cascades of cool rain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>